The road to Madness
by Where the hell am i
Summary: Juniper Aspen has no idea what power she wields, losing her whole family in the blink of an eye didn't help either. This is my first story and my first summary. So if you like this chapter, follow and like it. also leave a review.


**Disclamer:**

I do not own anything except for my own character and her past + storyline.

* * *

 **4E 196**

* * *

The sky was riddled with thunder and lightning, everyone could see that something was not the way it should be.

lightning bolts shot red as the dark cluds formed people running to battle, to their death.

Everyone in Tamriel could see that something wasn't right, everyone save for young Juniper Aspen a halfbreed at the age of 11 who thought the clouds terrifying as well as equally thrilling.

The little girl turned towards the window, her dripping wet hair clinging to her face, a gleam in her eyes not even her mother could identify.

"Mother! look," Juniper pointed to the sky, "the clouds are fighting!"

Her mother, a Breton looked lovingly back at her daughter, telling her how imaginative she was, and to come back inside before she catched her death.

* * *

"Do you think father is up there?" Juniper asked innocently. Junipers father had joined up with Ulfric Stormcloak the same year the war started. Her father was a Dunmer, who was almost refused joining the Nords.

her mother, feeling shocked, very nearly dropped the cup she was cleaning on the floor.

After sitting down, she took a steadying breath before telling her calmly, "No darling June, I bet your father is on his way back home right now. Maybe they even won the war?" She looked out into nothing, a look of grief ghosted across her face.

"Now young lady, stop worrying so much, or you won't be able to sleep tonight, and I need all the help I can get on the farm tomorrow, "Her mother got up with a sigh, ushering her daughter towards the bedrooms, "now, of to bed".

After she was certain that Juniper was had gone to bed, she wrote a letter adressed to her dear husband, hoping to see him soon.

That day never came.

* * *

 **4E 198**

Junipers father never came back home. It had been three years since he disappeared, before returning as a beaten and tortured corpse on the side of the road, recognised by a fellow stormcloak, but that was a year and a half ago.

Junipers 13th birthday had passed, She and her mother had gone into Falkreath that same day to find a present, the present being a horse.

Juniper had picked a white and red mare and named her Vixen. She had been overjoyed for the first time since they had learned of her father.

* * *

 **4E 200**

These last two years had been hard on Juniper and her mother, with barely any food or money left, they had to slaughter almost all the lifestock, cattle, pigs and a couple chickens. Juniper had to learn how to hunt, while her mother took care of the farm

During these years, her mother had taken a lover. He might have seemed sweet in a crowd, but meet him under four eyes and that changes. He would yell insults, and sometimes smack her kother around. Juniper was always worried about her, but her mother always reasured her, that she was fine. no damage done.

The lover would also go after Juniper when he'd had a little to much to drink.

One late night in First seed, he went a little to far. Going so far as to put his hand around her mothers throath and choking her.

Juniper came inside, two rabbits hanging over her shoulder.

"Well mother, we will at least be able to make some rabbit stew this week," she said closing the door. with no answer, she went through to the dining room, "mother? are you-" she stopped mid sentence to scream. The lover letting go of her mothers throat, letting her body slump lifeless to the floor.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed, a rough edge at her voice as she charged at him.

Jumping onto him she started clawing at his face, his eyes, his throat. Anything she could dig her nails into.

All the while, the man was grabbing at her, trying to save what was left of his face, but to no avail.

She climbed him like a frostbite spider, climbing around him to his back, she fastened her legs around his waist, her arms raised above her, in them an iron dagger flickered in the light before slamming it into his chest with all her might.

The man had fallen to his knees, dead eyes looking back at her. bloodied cheeks streaked with tears.

Her mothers last words echoing through her mind. «June, go. »

* * *

 **4E 201**

whit her knapsack filled with potions and poisons, ingredients and a little food. Her saddle bags filled with more food, supplies, money and lockpicks.

Juniper got on her horse and turned her back on the place she'd known her whole life, now happiness forgotten, only sorrow and a stench of death left.


End file.
